When The Flame Turns Black
by Rabbitleap
Summary: During the war against Zeref, a seal was undone and Natsu gained a power which is quite alike to Acnologia's. Now, a week after the war, only a few guilds know who defeated Zeref and rumors fly around about it. Though, Natsu disappears, leaving his blue exceed and a note behind.What will happen after this point...(Takes place after GMG) First fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

_Exactly one week ago, we battled against Zeref and his magic. All of Fiore battled against it, including the Sabertooth. We had ended the battle with Zeref dieing. The rumor of someone able to over power Zeref was spread across Fiore. Though, only Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth knew who that person that defeated Zeref was._

_Two days ago, that person vanished, only to leave an unhappy blue exceed and a note. This note left everyone a little sad. His team tried to look for him and the blue exceed has been crying two days straight, and this is why…_

The sun rose of Magnolia as Happy awoke in their small house in the forest. He looked around to locate Natsu. Natsu was no where to be found. Happy looked around the house as fast he could, using his wings to go as fast as he could. He couldn't find Natsu anywhere, but only a note left in Natsu's hammock. Happy's eyes widened and tears streamed down his face. He rushed to the guild, crying and crying.

He stopped outside, remembering when Fairy Tail returned home after the Grand Magic Games. Natsu had put Romeo on his shoulders and they held up a trophy they won at the games. They had also got their old guild house back, which is where the Fairy Tail guild hung out nowadays.

Happy burst through the doors and collapsed on the floor. Eyes went to straight where Happy collapsed.

Natsu hadn't been at the guild for a week due to his uncontrollable power he gained.

The guild was quite surprised to see Happy. Team Natsu surrounded the blue exceed. He handed them the note, still crying from the note he read.

Erza unrolled the note and the three of them began to read. Shock and sadness came from the three as they read the note. Wendy, Carla, and Romeo joined them.

"What does the note read?" Romeo asked. "Go get Master," Erza ordered, tears streamed from her eyes. Romeo obeyed the order and went to find Master. Erza looked around to see curious gazes looking at them.

Erza handed the note to Wendy. Tears formed and her knees fell to the floor. She handed the note back to Erza and covered her face with her hands.

Romeo came back with Master and Erza handed the note to him and then burst into tears. The note read:

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I'm leaving to do a bit of training and controlling my new power. I'll be back before the S-class exams. Don't come after me and someone take care of Happy._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Natsu_

Master crushed the letter, a mixture of rage and sadness got to him, but he soon heard the Gildarts bell. Everyone stiffened a bit. "Gildarts is back!" Someone called out.

"Before Gildarts comes," Master began to say, tears going down his face. "Natsu is gone and won't be back for a while," As Master broke the news, a gasp went across the room and a few sobs broke out.

Team Natsu went to their usual table and began to sob for their lost teammate. Lucy gently picked Happy up and put him on the table, then also going into a spot to silently sob.

Everyone knew Gildarts was going to know soon enough with the mood in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I didn't introduce myself last chapter, but I will this chapter! My name is Rabbitleap and I am looking forth to reviews from all! Hope you enjoy and I hope I can answer some of your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to the one and only Hiro Mashima!(I didn't do it last chapter, so why not now!)**

When Gildarts arrived at the guild, he could see a Team Natsu crying at a table. He saw many others looking a little sad too, but then he looked at the master who sat at the bar and was trying to stop the tears. He didn't notice Natsu around. He walked to master and asked, "What happened?"

That was the wrong question to ask because that caused the master to burst into tears after he stopped them. Gildarts backed away and went to Team Natsu's table and sat down with them. Happy looked up to see Gildarts. Erza also looked up at Gildarts. "What happened? Where's Natsu?" Gildarts asked them. Wendy peaked out a little and shook her head, tears were coming down her face, and Carla was trying to comfort her. "I heard something about dragons on the last day of the Grand Magic Days, what happened then?" Gildarts asked the team. "Natsu became the hero then, with only fire dragon slaying magic. Though, this last war has brought him a level to high," Gray muttered darkly. Gildarts was now confused. What war were they talking about? He felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around to see the iron dragon slayer.

"I'll tell you everything if you come with me," Gajeel offered. "Why not here?" Gildarts asked. "If someone overhears, they might also burst into tears," Gajeel turned and walked away, going upstairs. Gildarts followed him.

Gajeel stopped in the hall and turned.

"Salamander fought against dragons in Crocus with the other six dragon slayers. None of us could successfully slay a dragon, but they came out of something called the Eclipse. The eclipse is something from the Book of Zeref and the dragons from that. Someone can give you the details about it later, but Salamander somehow became friends with some fire dragon and successfully destroyed the eclipse door. After that, we all went on missions, regained our guild hall back, another story to be told later, and then the great war against Zeref. There are rumors going around Fiore right now that someone is on par with Zeref besides Acnologia. That would be Salamander," Gajeel paused.

Gildarts was surprised by the last sentence.

Gajeel continued, "Somehow, some seal unlocked from Salamander and a dark aura rose from him. He displayed moves that no one else could have ever thought they would see. It was as if he was taught by the black dragon, Acnologia, himself," Gajeel muttered, he was quite jealous of his fire dragon slayer rival.

Gildarts took a step away from Gajeel. "Let me guess, after he defeated Zeref, he died," Gildarts finally said.

Gajeel shook his head.

"Natsu has been out of Magnolia the whole time because he cannot control his new power," Laxus came up from behind the two, answering Gildarts' question.

"Do you know the news yet?" Gajeel asked.

"Nope, everyone's too sad to speak about Natsu right now. Happy's crying as he's sprawled out on the table; Gray looks a bit pissed; Erza, Lucy, and Wendy are all crying, and Wendy's cat is only trying to comfort. The others look like they don't want to talk about it and gramps looks as if he'll kill himself," Laxus listed about everything he had seen today to the two mages in front of him. He took a step forth to face them, stepping in front of Gildarts.

"Well, to get it over with I'll tell you guys, Natsu left to train and learn how to control his new power," Gajeel spilled the beans of what happened. "Where did the idiot go," Gildarts shoved Laxus to the side and faced Gajeel.

"Let me finish!" Gajeel raised his voice, but not so loud to draw attention to the guild. Gildarts turned and faced the iron dragon slayer.

"He should be back in a month to compete in the S-class exam," Gajeel had lowered his voice again.

"At least let us help him train!" Gildarts stepped forth.

Gajeel smiled and snickered and added," Unless you want to die, then you can go look for him. Gray and I have stepped away from him. He's on a whole new level than the rest of us. There's a high chance that if he gets in the exam, everyone will drop and beg for mercy."

"Not to mention, the other guilds are frightened of him and the twin dragons of Sabertooth have begun to stutter in front of him," Laxus added. "How do you know this?" Gildarts asked. "The ears," Gajeel pointed to the ears.

Gildarts nodded and saw both men look in the direction of a young girl. It was Wendy.

**Sorry, I need to leave a cliffhanger; it makes a story more interesting. Well, hope you enjoyed! Please review, I would appreciate it!**

**And so, this is a goodbye until the next story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Rabbitleap back with a new chapter! Hope to see some great reviews soon! There won't be a lot about friendship like Hiro Mashima has so if it seems a bit off, then I'm sorry. Let's see if the guild will heal from Natsu leaving and check up on the unhappy Happy!**

**Disclaimer: The almighty Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I don't **

"What do you want, brat?" Gajeel asked.

Wendy fell to the floor and began to cry.

"Master…" Gildarts spoke, seeing the master behind Wendy. Master shook his head, which he looked filled with sorrow. "We might as well wait until he comes back," Master shook his head. He had turned and began to walk away. Master, wait!" Wendy called to him.

He turned to face the young girl.

"I heard about the one hundred year quest," Wendy stopped to see the Master stiffen. Gildarts knew what was coming. Laxus gave a questioning look, not knowing what they were talking about. Gajeel looked dumbfounded, not knowing what it was either.

"Do you think Natsu-san would be able to complete it?" Wendy asked.

Master paused a moment to answer the question. "Maybe, child. We'll see," Master only gave that answer and walked away.

Two days later, the sorrow had lifted quite a bit.

People were fighting over who got to take care of Happy, and when all argument breaks out, Happy begins to cry as loud as he could. Happy, the blue exceed, was very unhappy. After that, Team Natsu began switch off for who took care of Happy and went on many jobs, leaving Happy in the hands of Romeo.

Day after day passed, everyone was waiting for Natsu to burst through the doors at one point of time. Though, he never did at all.

Almost a whole month had passed; snow was already falling on the ground, Lucy was coming home. In Lucy's arms was a sleeping Happy. He sat in the guild now with a gloomy expression and barely ate anything. He had stopped crying at least for everyone's sake.

Lucy went in and upstairs to see a note hanging on the Lucy took it off, opened the door, closed it, put Happy down in her bed and read the note. It said:

_See you at the guild tomorrow!_

Lucy had no idea who it was from, but she decided it wasn't important. She shrugged at the note and got ready for bed and fell asleep soon after.

Lucy was carrying Happy in her hands as they walked to guild in the snow-bound path-way. The sky was gray, though you could still make out the outline of the sun.

They reached the guild to see Natsu at one of the tables talking to Romeo. He stilled had the same outfit that he wore before he left. It was his one sleeved shirt, white pants, and his scarf. Happy gasped and flew over to Natsu, hugging the dragon slayer. Natsu hugged him back gently, smiling, and apologizing for leaving the blue exceed.

Lucy came over to the table also and sat next to Natsu.

A little less then an hour passed as Erza, Wendy, and Carla entered the guild. A gasp escaped Wendy's mouth and Erza ran over to Natsu, getting ready to hit him on the head. At the last second, Natsu raised one hand to block the attack. Natsu sighed in relief. Erza was shocked to see her fist blocked. Lucy squealed to see what happened. Erza withdrew her fist and Natsu turned to face the two of them. Wendy ran over to her and gave a hug to Natsu. "I'm so glad you're back, Natsu-san! I was worried when you left a note!" Wendy told the older dragon slayer. "You shouldn't have been worried at all," Natsu told her as they parted from their hug.

"Hello Erza, you haven't changed over one month," Natsu commented. Erza didn't like the fact that Natsu stopped her punch.

Gray had come in and walked up to them, standing next to Erza, but soon got punched in the face by Erza. Gray fell to the floor; a red mark was left on Gray's cheek.

"What was that for, Erza?" Gray got up, shouting at her. Erza turned dark. Gray jumped back in surprise.

Natsu chuckled. Gray went right up to him and tried to land a hit on Natsu, only to see his fist land in Natsu's and being pushed back. Gray growled in anger, but sat across from Natsu and Erza sat next to him, still looking unhappy. They had talked a little while, catching up on recent events that have happened in the guild and how Natsu's training went.

Their heads turned to the door to see Gildarts enter. He ignored Team Natsu completely, not seeing Natsu at the table.

As the morning went on, more guild members entered the guild, welcoming Natsu back.

"I wonder if-"Natsu was cut off by the doors bursting open, showing Sting and Rogue. Natsu jumped out of his seat, wondering what they wanted. So did the rest of Team Natsu. "The dragon slayers are in trouble!" Sting managed to say between breaths.

**Ooooohhhhh, something good happened! This is getting more and more exciting to write about. Well, I would love reviews, but until the next update, I will see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter! I want to add that I'm hoping that some of this story will be true in the future of Fairy Tail! I want to know about a lot of things in Fairy Tail including how Zeref knows Natsu. Well, let's get on with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

The guild gasped, hearing the news brought to them.

"What do you mean 'in trouble'?" Gajeel stepped forth to face them. "The Magic Council is looking for the person that inherited Acnologia's power and is looking into us dragon slayers. The rumors have already spread to them and it is best that we hide Natsu somewhere safe," Rogue blurted out.

The guild listened to them.

"And when I was looking forth to the S-class exam," Natsu sighed sadly.

"We'll hide all the dragon slayers. Of course we can't hide Oracion's Sies' Cobra, but we can hide the other six," Master replied after a moment's thought.

He turned to Natsu. "Where exactly did you train in?" The old master asked the fire dragon slayer.

"I won't tell any of you," Natsu refused to give the location of where he trained. "I'll show the dragon slayers, but no one else."

Master couldn't believe he was refused to be told. "Fine, if you don't want a visit from us, so be it," Master looked away from Natsu.

"It's only to protect me and the dragon slayers. Plus, I cannot give away the location to that place. Only dragon slayers and dragons are only supposed to know," Natsu reasoned. Gajeel's eyes widened and told him," You didn't go to that place."

Natsu smiled. "You bet it is."

A few hours later they had all taken a small bag of stuff. The guild tried to make them take food, but Natsu and Gajeel denied the request, even though Laxus, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy tried to reason them.

After that, they all traveled North without their exceeds. They had decided the exceeds would stay at Fairy Tail and hide in the guild.

The four tried to make Natsu tell them about the place they were talking about, but Natsu wouldn't tell them. Gajeel also denied telling them information, in case they were followed.

They arrived after walking in the snow for two hours. They entered, going through a shield of some sort to see it was summer. There was a huge dragon's cave and a small tree house also. There was fresh water and a huge area to train in. "Welcome to the secret location of dragons and dragon slayers. It really doesn't have a name though," Natsu welcomed them.

"Wiesslogia never told me of such a place," Sting said, utterly amazed.

"It seems Wiesslogia and Skiadrum never knew or told you about this place. Laxus has definitely not come here before. Wendy, you must have been too small when you came," Natsu pointed out.

They all shrugged. "This place brings back a couple memories," Gajeel smiled. "It's a shame there are no dragons though. I thought coming here would bring me to finding another dragon to help me, but unfortunately not," Natsu frowned.

"Natsu-san, where did you live when you were with Igneel?" Wendy asked. "I lived in a huge clearing just west of here. Though it takes at least two hours to get there," Natsu didn't waste time to answer.

"Well, we might as well settle in and collect the fruit over there," Gajeel pointed to a couple of trees with apples, pears, oranges, and a couple of other fruits.

They settled in the tree house, collected water and food, and created fire, which Natsu provided them. As it turned dark, they listened to the outside noises to make sure nothing had found them. They ate and enjoyed themselves, telling about stories and legends and all.

Wendy had soon fallen asleep and Natsu took her up in the tree house and set her down in one of the sleeping bags lying out.

As Natsu carefully set her down, she woke up and clung onto Natsu's scarf. Natsu was confused for a second. "Stay with me," Wendy whimpered.

Natsu didn't say anything; he sat next to her sleeping bag. Wendy soon spoke up again, "I just had a dream that the Magic Council found us."

Natsu listened, not saying anything. When she finished speaking, Natsu reassured her by saying, "The Magic Council will not find us. This is a secret place, not even the council knows."

He got up from his place and headed down the spiral stairs that went around the tree. He saw the others getting pretty well with each other. Though, Gajeel was no where to be seen.

Natsu made sure he wasn't seen by the other three dragon slayers and tracked Gajeel all the way to the water. He found the iron dragon slayer sitting at the edge, looking deep in thought. "What are you doing here?" Natsu asked. Gajeel turned to look at him. "Nothing, just thinking, Salamander," Gajeel turned back to the water.

"Hoping to see Metalicana here?" Natsu hit the mark. Gajeel quickly turned and tried to hit Natsu with an iron pole, though Natsu dodged it.

Gajeel quit attacking and turned back. Natsu sat next to him. "You're not the only one who wants to see their dragon. I would like to see Igneel and Wendy would like to see Grandeeny," Natsu tried. Gajeel stayed silent for moments.

Natsu's ears picked up a sound coming from outside the shield. Natsu quickly dragged Gajeel away from the river, hoping no one saw them.

When Natsu let go of Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer immediately got up and the two got into a fight.

At the fire, Sting and Rogue turned to see Natsu and Gajeel in a fight. "Do they do this all the time?" Rogue asked Laxus. Laxus only shrugged. "I only know they've teamed up twice. They probably hate each other's guts."

Sting and Rogue watched them to continue their fight. "I wonder what started Natsu-san's and Gajeel-san's fight," Sting wondered aloud.

Soon enough, Gajeel came over to the fire and Natsu went back up the tree house silently. Sting and Rogue were hoping Gajeel would say something about the two dragon slayers' fight.

"Don't expect him to say what they were fighting about," Laxus finally told them.

"Salamander will die one day by my hands!" Gajeel growled at them. "The last two arguments we had were pointless! One was about the way Sting's foot was pointing while defending and now it's about getting dragged from hearing a noise!"

Sting and Rogue were trying hard not laugh, though Laxus smiled. "What's so funny?" Gajeel growled at them. That's when Sting and Rogue burst out laughing on the floor, but Rogue immediately stopped, showing his emotionless face once more, though Sting was still laughing.

Gajeel stormed off up the stairs of the tree house to hear Natsu snoring and Wendy's soft breath. They had both fallen asleep and Gajeel decided in the morning he would train to get stronger in the morning.

**Ok, finished that chapter! At the end of the next chapter, I shall put a list questions that are still a mystery in Fairy Tail, but there have been hints dropped. One of them is how does Zeref know Natsu? One of my questions since the Tenrou Arc. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and until the next, I hope to see you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with another chapter! Writing this excites me also! As I promised last chapter, at the end of this, I will create a list of questions that I have that need to be solved sooner or later! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

It's been a week since they had settled in the secret dragon area.

Natsu had went off to find the big clearing he once lived in, Gajeel and Wendy were training, Laxus was taking a nap, and the twins talked in quiet voices.

They were taking time by themselves or with those they knew.

Natsu entered the area once more, seeing that they were all settled in. He glanced back to see if there was anyone that could have followed him. It was quite cold outside the shield because of it being winter, but in the shield was like summer.

**Somewhere in the bushes:**

A small chuckle broke out. "Found you, Salamander," The voice whispered. "You'll be coming with me soon enough."

**Back at the secret area:**

Natsu relaxed. He had gone all the way to the clearing he trained in, but didn't find any trails of dragon there.

Though, everyone looked like they had a fine day. Wendy was now fast asleep, Sting and Rogue were collecting fruits, Laxus was no where to be seen, and Gajeel was near the river once more.

Natsu smiled. Night was coming in fast though and he built a fire for the night.

Soon enough, everyone was talking as if they've been friends for years, even though they just united. They all went to sleep soon enough, not knowing that danger was soon to appear.

Everything went smooth during the morning, but it was then when Natsu said, "Someone's coming."

The dragon slayers all became concerned. "Did the Magic Council find us?" Wendy asked, looking quite nervous. "I must have picked someone up while I went out to the clearing," Natsu growled and the other five dragon slayers looked at him.

"How will we get rid of them?" Wendy seemed to have started panicking. Natsu sat down, saying, "Great question."

"We can just stay here since only dragons and dragon slayers can only enter," Sting suggested, but Gajeel shook his head. "They'll dispel the shield."

"We go out and fight. We spread out amongst ourselves and protect the entire barrier. Make sure no one makes it out alive," Laxus sighed, having said nothing the entire time.

"You mean… killing them all off," Wendy whispered, seeming not to like the idea.

"I guess we have to," Natsu got up and headed towards the nearest side of the barrier. "Mode: Lightning Flame Dragon!"

Gajeel smiled. "I guess I'll go all out too."

The iron dragon slayer began to run to another area. "Mode: Iron Shadow Dragon!"

Sting and Rogue stood in awe. They had never seen these modes before. "Don't think about having mixed dragon slayer powers. I gave Natsu his and Gajeel got his from Rogue," Laxus told them.

Wendy had already dashed off to another part of the barrier. Laxus used his lightning to go to a farther area of the barrier, leaving Sting and Rogue in the clearing.

The two nodded to each other, going off to help the ones they admire.

Soon enough, it was a full scale battle between the rune knights and dragon slayers, leaving the dragon slayers winning easily.

Sting couldn't believe the amount taken out by Natsu's roar. He could create a hole with his own roar when he was in Dragon Force, but Natsu's roar was more destructive. It seemed the fire dragon slayer was holding back Acnologia's power.

"Sting, get back!" Natsu yelled, snapping Sting out of his thoughts. Sting quickly fled, only to see that Natsu unleashed Acnologia's power. Gasps from the rune knights came, seeing they were trying to run away.

Though, Natsu quickly wiped them out.

"Natsu-san, I think you went overboard!" Sting called over to the dragon slayer.

Natsu ignored him. "Everyone else has probably gone overboard also. I'm going to help Laxus, you go help Wendy," Natsu ran through the barrier with lightning-fast speed. Sting did what he was told.

Soon enough, the rune knights had been all wiped out.

Gajeel and Wendy had already collapsed, leaving Sting and Rogue to carry them back in.

Laxus was injured quite heavily, leaving Natsu to help him back into the area.

Natsu, Sting, and Rogue didn't bear very bad injuries though.

They had all gone overboard in the battle as Natsu had predicted, and Wendy couldn't bear the feeling of killing others, though, she did so anyway.

They had safely secured the place they were hiding, and made sure no more scents of rune knights were around. The dragon slayers believed none escaped.

Hours passed by, they three dragon slayers patched the wounds of the others and patched themselves up also, putting them on their sleeping bags.

The three collected food and made sure no others came.

They decided that they'll send one of them to Fairy Tail to get more first aid supplies. Rogue had immediately volunteered for the job. Natsu had nodded to him and the shadow dragon slayer left for good.

Natsu had decided he'd wait for the others to wake up and told Sting to clean himself up from the battle. Though Sting tried to refuse, Natsu made a death glare to do so and so Sting left.

After a couple hours, Natsu came back, looking a little better.

As he climbed up the steps, he heard slight movements and rushed up. He saw Wendy sitting next to Laxus, healing the lightning dragon slayer.

"Wendy! You shouldn't use your magic!" Natsu tried to get her to stop. Wendy shook him away as she continued to heal and got up.

She moved on to Gajeel and healed him too. Natsu shook his head and went back down the stairs of the tree house.

He joined Sting, the sun was finally setting and Natsu lit the fire with his flames. Wendy had come down, seeming to look for the third dragon slayer. "Where's Rogue-san?" Wendy asked.

"We made a plan to get more first-aid supplies and report what happened to Fairy Tail. He should be back by tomorrow," Natsu filled her in, taking a fruit and eating it and sighed.

"I wish I could have a little bit of meat though," Natsu frowned.

Sting and Wendy laughed. "Well, we have been eating fruits for about a week now," Sting laughed.

The three enjoyed their meal of fruits and laughed, seeming to act like nothing happened earlier. They soon fell asleep and Wendy dreamt.

Wendy was dreaming of what happened over a month ago. Natsu had a dark aura around him. It made everyone turn to see what had happened, only to see his body covered in black flames. Guilds they knew stood in shock to see that Natsu some how gained the power that seemed like he was taught be Acnologia himself.

The dragon slayers looked terrified, especially Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus. They all were attacked by Zeref's magic, knowing they were distracted for the moment.

After a few minutes, Zeref's magic had disappeared, causing confusion all around. Glares went straight to Natsu as they saw the body of Zeref on the floor with Natsu only a few feet away from it. That's when they knew that Zeref had been defeated.

Though, at that moment, Wendy woke up panting, seeing Natsu and Sting next to her, filled with concern.

**Hey, that's the end to chapter five! I love this story and hope that at least something from here is true. By the way, the secret area that only dragons and dragon slayers is a made up place, it's not real, if you want to search online for, trying to prove me wrong, that's fine! Well, since I made a promise, these are the list of questions; I personally would like to be answered.**

**How does Zeref know Natsu? Where did the dragons disappear to? What's the connection between Mavis and Zeref? Is Acnologia ever going to be defeated?**

**I have like a million more, but these are the ones that come to mind. Anyways, until my next update, see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with a new chapter! At this point since it's the beginning of the school year and I don't have much to do, I'm going to update the story! I want to know your thoughts of this question: Does Lucy like Natsu?**

**I want to hear from you! I think Lucy like Natsu. If you watched episodes 173 through 175, there are lots of hints that Lucy likes Natsu. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Wendy looked at Natsu, then at Sting and gasped in relief. "Are you ok Wendy?" Natsu asked the little girl.

Wendy stayed silent for a few moments before replying," I'm fine."

Sting looked in the direction Rogue had disappeared through yesterday. "Rogue should be back soon," Sting commented.

"Yeah, he better, or we'll consider him captured," Natsu sat back, his legs criss-crossed.

They heard something from the tree house. They all turned to see Gajeel stumbling down the stairs.

Gajeel made it to them and Natsu pushed some fruits toward him. "You better eat. Rogue will be back with more medical supplies soon," Natsu told him.

"If he doesn't get captured Salamander," Gajeel muttered. Natsu gritted his teeth, angry.

"He's back!" The anger in Natsu went away to see Sting go help Rogue. Rogue was panting.

Natsu went over to Rogue.

He was carrying a large suitcase and seemed to have been chased.

"What happened," Natsu asked the shadow dragon slayer.

"They already know about you with Acnologia's power. The rune knights surrounded me and demanded that I bring you to them. I had to fight them and decided to fight them off to reach here. I have more medical supplies for us. The guild is not very happy what the Magic Council is doing," Rogue told them between breaths.

"I will see what they need. They have no need to attack me," Wendy had said, overcoming her dream. She was determined to help get Natsu out of trouble.

She walked out of the barrier, noticing in front were Lahar and Doranbelt. The two gasped in shock to recognize the little girl.

Wendy gave a questioning gaze. "What?"

Lahar cleared his throat and began. "We only came for Natsu Dragneel," Lahar stated.

"What if I told you he's not here?" Wendy asked them, determined to be able to buy time for them to get away from the secret area.

"That's impossible. Our rune knights are everywhere in the forest right now," Doranbelt answered this time.

"That would be correct. Though, I don't see any stronger than dragon slayers. "There is a possibility that you would all die in the hands of Natsu-san," Wendy told them.

It took a moment for Lahar to come up with a solution to the problem.

"I don't think there is anyone stronger than Natsu-san, well except one…" Wendy went on.

"Tell us who!" They exclaimed.

"I doubt he would listen to you. Natsu-san, Gajeel-san, and I have already tried to, he wouldn't listen to us," Wendy frowned. "There is a chance Natsu-san will be able to defeat him too."

Lahar and Doranbelt were growing impatient. "We don't want to hurt you, so, can you please tell us?" Doranbelt tried to ask her as politely as he could. There was a chance they could get her to tell her.

"If you want Natsu-san, you'll have to get through me," Sting came through the barrier. Rogue followed him out. "Don't forget about me."

Lahar and Doranbelt gritted their teeth. They knew they wouldn't be able to extract information from Wendy at this point.

Sting began to fight off the rune knights and Rogue was whispering something to Wendy. She nodded and headed back into the barrier and the shadow dragon slayer began to fight as well.

Wendy knew she was actually useful this time. She had bought time for them to create a plan of how to get out.

She quickly healed up Laxus and Gajeel. They each carried something and headed out the opposite way of where Lahar and Doranbelt were.

They had escaped from the Magic Council and now sneaking through the forest, being quick and silent.

Sting and Rogue gave those thirty minutes to escape before they backed off into the barrier and made their own escape. It was hard to travel through the winter, especially when snow was on the ground which they had to run a few circles before heading a different direction.

They had decided they would hide in a mountain range not far from where they were.

At least an hour went by and they had reached the mountains, only to see that Erza, Lucy, and Gray were also there.

The three Fairy Tail members noticed the dragon slayers.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy screamed out. Natsu rushed to her and pushed her to the floor.

"Be quiet! We can't let the Magic Council find out we're here!" Natsu whispered to her. Lucy covered her mouth and nodded.

"What happened?" Erza asked. The Fairy Tail members gathered.

They told how the Magic Council found where they hid and only just escaped. When they had finished the story, Sting and Rogue had got to them.

"They shouldn't be following us anymore," Sting panted.

"We should tell you this though," Natsu gave a nervous smile. The three looked at him curiously. "It looks like that they had found out I has Acnologia's power."

The three non-dragon slayers stood there, looking as if he spoke another language. "They found out that you have Acnologia's power!" Erza burst out.

"Be quiet! We'll be found again!" Wendy hissed.

"Wouldn't it mean you guys can go back to the guilds now besides Natsu?" Gray asked.

"I think it would be better if we went with Natsu-san to make sure he's safe and keep you updated that they haven't got him yet," Sting replied.

Lucy gaze looked shocked. They saw Gildarts behind the dragon slayer group. Natsu turned to see what Lucy was staring at. "Why would Gildarts be here?" Natsu asked.

The others turned to see him. He looked quite surprised himself to see them.

"Well, it seems the dragon slayer group and the remains of Team Natsu are here," Gildarts said casually. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we just finished a mission," Erza smiled.

"And we're running from the council," Laxus looked around to see if more rune knights were around.

Gildarts looked stunned. These six dragon slayers had just escaped the council. "It sucks. It seems they found out I have Acnologia's power and they're specifically after me now," Natsu shook his head.

Snow had begun to fall.

Now, Natsu couldn't go through a town since the Magic Council had decided to put rune knights in and the other dragon slayers would most likely not be able to either or they'll go under questioning. This was Erza's report to the dragon slayers.

"What if we went to the old guild house on the hillside to hide at for a bit? You could provide us food. We'll have a shelter and you'll be able to visit us. As long as we don't explode anything, if you did see an explosion, it would most likely that the council had found us," Natsu suggested.

Everyone gave it some thought. It was quite silent. "I guess we can do that, but that'll be a long walk through the forest," Gajeel broke the since. They began to agree, then hearing Lucy trying to their attention. "We have to walk back!" Lucy exclaimed.

The dragon slayers put a finger over her mouth to quiet her. "Didn't you hear what Erza said? We dragon slayers won't get into a city without either being captured or questioned. Our only chance is to walk there and it'd be better if we had others to help us," Natsu tried to explain to her. "It'll take us longer since we'll be doubling back and trying to make false tracks in the snow to slow the Magic Council down and hopefully stop from following us."

The dragon slayers nodded their heads. Gildarts laughed. "I won't be coming this time, but I'm sure the other three will have quite a bit of fun."

Soon enough, Gildarts and the big group parted ways, each going a different direction. They had to be fast and quiet, though Lucy didn't seem to like it.

**I'm thinking of adding some kind of twist to the story next chapter, but I shall make you wait until, like, Monday or whenever I get the next two chapters out. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Also, check out my new story called 'Cats and Mages?' It's a cross-over of Warriors (book series) and Fairy Tail.**

**I also am thinking to make a new series where Team Natsu travel across the continent to new places. Though, the catch is every-who-knows-how-many reviewers will be able to tell me something that will happen every few chapters and include city, maybe a guild, and OCs as well! Tell me what you think of the idea! I would like to start this soon!**

**Feel free to PM me new story ideas. Some funny ones that would make me laugh so hard that when you read the story, you realize you can't read it because when I typed it, I was laughing way too much!**

**Well, until the next update, I'll see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I loved chapter 351 and 352! They were awesome! Well, anyways, we might as well get on with the chapter. Also, don't forget to tell me about how you like my new story idea (check end of last chapter). Well, on to the chapter :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

Natsu noticed that Lucy was now lagging behind, muttering something under her breath.

Natsu stopped the group. The falling snow had slowly begun to cover their tracks. Natsu sighed and handed the pack on his back to Sting and faced Lucy. He kneeled down and said," We need to keep moving. We might have the council following closely. I might as well carry you until we reach Magnolia."

Lucy blushed. She knew if they didn't hurry, the Magic Council would find them, but she didn't really want a piggy-back ride. She sighed and said, "Fine."

She climbed onto Natsu's back and put her hands around his neck. Of course, Natsu's body temperature was higher than normal. His back was extremely warm. Lucy had soon fallen asleep as they continued to the outskirts of Magnolia.

Lucy was nudged awake soon enough. "Oi, Lucy! Wake up! We're here," Natsu tried to wake her up. Her hands were around his neck and he didn't want to drop her. Lucy's eyes begun to open.

She remembered what had happened. She was offered a piggy-back so they could keep moving, only to fall asleep. She looked around to where they were out and sure enough, it was the old Fairy Tail guild hall that overlooked Magnolia.

She almost unhooked her arms around Natsu, only to see she was about to fall and then hooked them again. "Can I put you down now?" Natsu asked her. She quickly nodded. She quickly got off his back.

They entered the old guild hall only to see it was in good condition. Tables were stilled lined in there. It seemed that they could stay there for awhile, as long as the Magic Council didn't find them. "You three might as well head back to the guild and tell them what happened," Gajeel turned.

Erza nodded in agreement and turned on her heel. "We might as well, Erza muttered.

They had left the building and returned to Fairy Tail. As they walked the streets towards the guild, they saw a large explosion and a reconizable group. It was the dragon slayers, except one.

Gray also noticed Natsu was missing from the group. "Where's Natsu?" Gray demanded.

They looked over to the hill to see another explosion. The explosions in the distance had everyone on Magnolia's streets turned towards it, muttering and pointing at it.

"Natsu-san told us to run when the Magic Council bust through the doors of the guild. He said he'd take care of them and made us run here," Wendy cried out. "We might as well head there. Lucy, Wendy, you'll go to the guild to tell them what has happened. The rest are going to where Natsu is," Erza ordered and began to run through the streets of Magnolia, retracing their steps back to the old guild.

Erza and the rest entered the battle site. The guild house had been completely smashed and bodies of rune knights scattered around. There was no sign of Natsu though. She saw one of the rune knights that was struggling. "Where is Natsu!" Erza demanded from the knight. "He-he r-ran away!" The rune knight managed to choke.

Erza was slightly relieved, but clenched her fist in anger. Natsu had managed to run away again. Snow began to come down hard. Gray came up to her. "We can't do much in the snow. We might as well all return to the guild and allow Sting and Rogue return to their guild," Gray told her.

Erza didn't say anything for many moments. She only nodded and turned, the dragon slayers followed closely behind.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter and only chapter. Chapter is under construction since I had to change the whole thing and the most recent chapter I read made the whole story change. Next week will be three chapters plus a one-shot on when ever I get it out :P**

**Anyways, Natsu ran off again. Though, the question you're probably asking is why did he run? Well, you will have to wait to find out! The fit Happy's gonna have again. I might as well rename Happy to Unhappy since he might be really unhappy for the rest of the story now that I think of it... Oh well. Then questions will poor in of 'who is Unhappy?' Whoa, say that out loud! Then make the answer 'Happy is!' Well, please send reviews! 13th reviewer will get a suprise special suprise!**

**Anyways, until my next chapter, check out my other story and maybe I'll make a new one, not sure yet! Please review and if there is anything I can make this story better, you can put it a review or PM me! I can always make room for improvement :D**

**Well, see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry to all you readers. From now on, I'll release a chapter every week since homework has gotten the best of me. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Erza looked quite sad with the other dragon slayers and Gray. She looked at Sting and Rogue and nodded to them. They nodded back and went up to their exceeds, taking them in their arms and walking out Fairy Tail.

Everyone turned towards Erza as she said, "Natsu has disappeared once more."

A gasp of shock went through the crowd. Natsu had left once more. Wendy and Lucy looked shocked.

Romeo came up to the group of dragon slayers and Erza and Gray. "We have dragon slayers, why don't we try to find him?" Rome asked them.

Gajeel stepped up to him. "Have you seen the condition outside? There is no finding Salamander now!" Gajeel grunted.

"It doesn't mean we can't try!" Romeo answered back in anger.

Wendy then spoke, "Maybe Natsu-san thought that he was causing trouble for us and decided that he'd take matters in his own hands."

Lucy thought for a moment and decided that Wendy was right. The guild had begun to murmur in agreement.

"We might as well wait next year for our S-class exam and hopefully Natsu will be back before the Grand Magic Games," Master Makarov announced to the guild as he came out from his office. "For now, we shall also prepare for the Grand Magic Games and become stronger like Natsu might do!"

"Master, you don't want to search for Natsu-nii?" Romeo faced Makarov.

"I would, but I trust Natsu to be back soon enough," Master answered him. "For now, why don't you also train and hopefully you'll be able to show Natsu some of your skill when he gets back," Makarov tried to encourage a bit of training.

Gray came up to Romeo. "Why not a bit of training? Showing Natsu you've grown stronger would be a great way of surprising him!" Gray smiled at the boy.

Romeo sighed and nodded, knowing that he would not get his way.

Days had passed and everything had gone back to normal.

Romeo had been waiting on Natsu's return, but the pink haired boy never came through the door.

Team Natsu had gone off on a mission, offering to Romeo to come with them, but he had refused to.

Soon, Team Natsu came through the doors and headed towards Romeo who looked like his energy and hope was gone. Erza's hands thumped against the table as she said, "You're coming on a mission with us. We discussed it yesterday with Master."

"I won't be going anywhere!" Romeo rejected the order from him.

"Romeo, if your father were here, he would make sure he would make you go on the mission. Though, Master wants us to take you on this special mission. If you don't come, then you will have no experience and sooner or later, you will have to face the danger without Natsu around to help," Gray had his hands across his chest.

"Come along Romeo, it will be fun! You will get to see the destruction Team Natsu can do during a mission, though we won't have Natsu around this time around," Lucy smiled.

"I guess," Romeo mumbled as he got up from his spot.

"We leave in an hour. We'll meet you at the train station, Romeo-san," Wendy skipped away and out the door with Carla in her hands. The rest of Team Natsu followed her as Romeo watched them leave, anxious whispers came from them.

_I wish I had Natsu-nii's sharp hearing. I would be able to know what they're talking about _Romeo frowned, really wanting to know what they were talking about.

An hour later, they met up at the train station, all with their luggage. They went into the train and the train started to move. Happy had come along, but there was a frown on his face which meant he missed Natsu.

"This mission will be taking down a dark guild. If we had Natsu, we would have finished this mission fast, but it seems like we're short on fire power so this will go for a small amount of time," Erza explained.

"Erza, I heard that the dark guilds already know about Natsu, what should we do if they ask?" Gray asked.

"We tell them nothing. Know matter how much they ask you, don't tell them a thing about Natsu. For now, we don't want to bother Natsu with members of dark guilds…" Erza trailed off, seeming to be thinking about something.

"I guess I should tell you that this dark guild is quite dangerous. I tried to get Master out of letting you come along, but failed. This dark guild can seal magic, stop your movements, and turn into… well, monsters," Lucy seemed she was trying to avoid a word.

"What Lucy-san means is that some of the members can turn into dragons-like creatures," Wendy explained.

Romeo gulped. He had seen Natsu fight like a dragon, but actual dragons were a bit off. "There's nothing to worry about, we have Wendy to help take them down," Lucy had seen the look of horror on the young boy's face.

Hours later, they had come to there stop. The exited the train and looked around. "The dark guild is said to be in the forest near this town. We might as well get going," Erza looked towards the forest.

They had only left the town a little ways when they found rune knights on the floor with burn marks and serious injuries.

"Natsu-nii probably did this!" Romeo exclaimed.

"There's no doubt since he's being hunted by the Magic Council," Lucy admitted.

"Let's get going. It seems the rune knights lying on the floor go straight to…" Gray stopped with a horrible look on his face.

Wendy looked down to see a rune knight tugging her leg and saying, "The Salamander is there. Don't go anywhere near," The knight tried to warn them, but Team Natsu headed off, knowing that Natsu had been here recently and maybe still here.

They stopped behind a tree to see the dark guild members fighting with Natsu. Natsu seemed to be covered in wounds and struggling to fight against his opponents.

They watched and soon enough, some of the members turned into small dragons, each a different color.

Natsu's face showed surprise and he knocked the rest of the guild members and went against them. He seemed to struggle in the battle against them.

Erza signaled the team to go.

Natsu now pushed forth something the team didn't expect him to, Acnologia's power. The team quit moving as Natsu had gone full power with Acnologia's power. This was a first time for Team Natsu to see.

Natsu knocked out one of the dragons, but the other dragons quit his spree and then Team Natsu went in.

They got the dragons away from Natsu, who had collapsed and was wounded badly. One by one, the dragons fell from Team Natsu and soon took Natsu and ran through the forest to a safe distance.

They rested by a river and some berry bushes. Wendy healed Natsu slowly and the team waited for Natsu to wake up.

They waited patiently for the dragon slayer to wake up and soon his eyes slowly widened, he stiffened and looked around.

"It's okay Natsu, it's only us," Lucy told him. Natsu relaxed. "Stupid dogs. I' been chased by the council's dogs and rune knights for the past three days and once in awhile, a group of dark guild members," Natsu growled and sat up. "It was only last night when I began to put up a fight against them all."

Team Natsu looked in horror at him.

"Well, now I think you can rest a bit for now that we have a bit of peace and the Magic Council is most likely dealing with the dark guild members," Erza looked around for any traces of somewhere near.

"Natsu-nii, you should go to another secret place for dragons and dragon slayers," Romeo suggested. Natsu shook his head. "There are no more. That was the only one in this country. There could be another in a different country, but I don't know," Natsu sighed.

"How about going to the Sun Village?" Lucy suggested.

Natsu shook his head. "The Magic Council has probably gotten there first. The only place to hide is in the forest at this point and continue to run."

Gray sighed and added, "The whole situation you're in is hopeless."

"I have an idea. You guys can go back to the guild and train and I'll be back before the Grand Magic Games which is in a few months. I'll be back at the guild by then," Natsu smiled.

The members began to agree with him. "Does that mean you'll be coming back to the guild soon?" Romeo asked. Natsu nodded. "Hopefully by then, the trouble with the Magic Council will die down," Natsu looked around and heard voices.

"It seems it's time for me to run. You better get out of here too. I'll see you guys in a few months," Natsu whispered and got up, running from rest. Team Natsu ran an opposite direction from Natsu, hoping that the Magic Council will think that it another group of rune knights.

* * *

**Review if you like! Until then, I'll see you all next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but it really ony covers one part. Next chapter will be longer since something awesome will happen! Please tell me what the annoncer's name is from the Grand Magic Games. I need to know before I tear my hair out of the name T-T It would be very helpful. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Six months had passed. No one has seen Natsu for six months. Only Team Natsu was the one last ones to see him. It was only a week until the Grand Magic Games, the time Natsu promised to be back.

Team Natsu sat at their usual table and sat in silence until Happy came through the doors, looking overjoyed.

"Happy! You knew I was coming back, there's no reason to get excited!" A familiar voice called out to the blue exceed.

Everyone glanced at the door to see Natsu. "I haven't seen you in ages though, Natsu!" Happy replied.

"Though, you saw me all morning," Natsu cried out.

"It doesn't mean that I still can't be happy about your return!" Happy told him.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out to him.

Natsu came over to the table. "I told you I would be back, you all seem you can't believe it," Natsu sat down at the end next to Wendy.

Gray smirked. "I thought you would die if you continued to run."

"Who said I was running the whole time? I hid in a couple places for many days before I ran again," Natsu snorted.

"What's important is that you kept your promise, now let's hope that the Magic Council has given up on finding you and won't come after you during the Grand Magic Games," Erza finished up her slice of cake.

"No, they're still after me. Though it seems they gave up the search in the cities now and have gone to the forests," Natsu shook his head and rested it on one hand.

"Well, we're all participating this year once more. We're going to use only one team this year though," Lucy sighed.

"What's wrong, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked, concerned.

"I hope I don't have the same problem as last year," Lucy cried out.

"No, I'm going to use the team that we put together last year. It worked much better," Master announced as he walked over to them.

"Though this year, we're not really up against Sabertooth," Gray commented.

"We will be, but it was a much stronger team we had so we'll keep with it," Makarov informed him. "Tomorrow we're leaving for Crocus!" Makarov turned around and went back to his office.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Until the next chapter, I'll see ya later! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow if you love the story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't complain about the super short chapter! At one point, it'll get longer, but I had decided this was a short story and I'm trying to put together a new story at the moment! So don't rush the story, I'm trying to build suspense! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, the one and only Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

It was the day before the Grand Magic Games started. Since we arrived in Crocus, Natsu hadn't had a problem with the Magic Council, or at least not yet.

We had met up with Sabertooth and other guilds. The other guild had threatened that they would win for sure this year, except Sabertooth, of course.

Each of the teams was the same as last year and had eyed Natsu as if he would kill them all and Natsu was a bit uneasy, except for Sabertooth, again.

The day of the games had come at last. The teams soon heard that the games were canceled due to something.

Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, and Gray sat in their room, quite disappointed that the games were canceled.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza soon asked.

"Haven't seen him," Gray frowned.

A loud explosion went off somewhere in the city. The four jumped to their feet and raced out the door, something all telling them that was Natsu.

They soon arrived at where the explosion had taken place, seeing that Natsu was fighting against a large group of rune knights. They looked around to see frightened citizens.

"I'm finished fighting against you!" Natsu told the large group.

The four looked at eachother and nodded. Jumping into the fight and hold back the rune knights with their magic.

Natsu smiled. "I knew you'd guys see the explosion."

"You've brought harm to our friend, we shall no longer tolerate it," Erza told the rune knights, still holding several off with her heaven wheel armor.

"Salamander might have gotten a dangerous power, but it's like he hasn't used it against others," Gajeel grunted, holding off more rune knights with an iron pillar.

"He's killed many rune knights with that power!" One piped up.

"Wouldn't he be trying to protect himself from you by using that power? I would think so," Laxus had lightning appearing and disappearing from his skin, holding many swords off.

"He doesn't deserve to be tortured like this. He may have obtained a dangerous power, yes, but it doesn't mea he won't go off killing innocent people," Gray had put up and ice shield to stop attacks.

"If I need to kill someone, I'll use my flames to defeat them," Natsu was covered in fire, head to toe. "Mode: Lightning-flame dragon. I can also use a little lightning too."

The group of rune knights moved back. "You should be scared. If you dare challenge one, you have just challenged the whole of Fairy Tail," Erza told the rune knights, changing into her flame empress armor.

"We'll be back soon!" One of the rune knights told them and retreated.

The flame and lightning surrounding Natsu subsided. "Hopefully they won't," Natsu grunted.

* * *

**If you have read the most recent chapter of Fairy Tail, Mashima might give a heart attack because the amount of suspense and shock there is O-O Anyways, hopefully he doesn't give me cause that would bring a stop to the chapters I'm writing and I will have to ask Wendy to get over to my house to save me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for the short chapters, but next one will definitely be longer! I am just build up on the story! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Fairy Tail started their journey home.

They were only half way back to Magnolia when the wagon got attacked. A huge explosion occurred, making their wagon break up and threw everyone and everything in different directions.

Most of the dust cleared. "What was that?" Gray asked.

"Magic Council," Natsu hissed, getting up from the floor.

"No one move! All must stay on the floor!" A voice called out.

"Natsu went over to Gray and crouched down and whispered, "I'm running again. Tell no one from the Magic Council that you've seen me go off," Natsu told him. "Tell the guild I'll see them at home."

Gray said nothing, but watched Natsu run without being seen.

The remaining dust cleared, giving the rune knights no sign of the pink-haired mage.

"He must have not been with the Fairy Tail guild! Back to Crocus! We need to find him!" A rune knight called out after they surveyed the area and the rune knights retreated.

Gray got up and looked around, seeing that many looked around.

"Natsu told me he's going to meet us back at the guild. We might as well get a new cart and get back on the road," Gray explained quietly.

They trudged to the nearest city and bought a new cart and piled in it, continuing their journey back to Magnolia.

They reached Magnolia and many went home, but some went to the guild. Mira was serving customers as usual.

This time, the whole guild didn't go. "Welcome back! I heard that they canceled the games, which is unfortunate," Mira welcomed them.

Moments passed until they heard explosions.

Many guild members including Lucy, Gray, and Erza went to see what happened.

There, they saw Natsu, having trouble with rune knights.

"Natsu, use it!" Gray called out.

"You want me to kill all of you! There's no way!" Natsu growled back, still struggling.

Natsu finally collapsed after a few moments.

"Did they use a magic power drainer on him?" Lucy asked. Gray and Erza rushed to defend Natsu, taking out many enemies.

"Let us through! We don't wish to harm you, we only need Salamander!" One called out.

If you want him, then you'll have to go through Fairy Tail first, starting with us!" Erza said darkly.

Many began to shy back.

Wendy dropped from the sky, seeing that Charles had flown her over the crowd of rune knights.

Wendy began to cancel out the magic power drainer.

Erza and Gray defended them while Wendy worked on Natsu. Lucy stood back, waiting for the crowd of rune knights to either run, or fall.

Many citizens stood there in horror of Fairy Tail going against the Magic Council. Whispers came from the crowd.

Lucy began to wish none of this would have happened.

The rune knights began to run as Gray and Erza walked over to Natsu, Gray carrying him on his back.

* * *

**Okay, if you've read the recent Fairy Tail chapter, then Natsu is being awesome right now! It takes 4 people to keep him down! If Natsu loses or does something cheat, I'll have a one-shot where I annoy Natsu so much and you can all blame Mashima for the one-shot I may write. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow if you love the story! Also, check out Eleanor the Cat and if you read Warriors and Fairy Tail, then check out Cats and Mages! I'll see you all in my next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, now at this point the chapters become longer, hopefully. I had a million ideas of what could have happened and I only picked one, which you'll read now! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Natsu lay in the infirmary, still unconscious.

Team Natsu sat at a table, waiting for their friend to come back.

The doors to the guild opened to show a rune knight, most likely a captain.

Makarov gave him a curious and dangerous look at the captain.

"Makarov Dreyar, the council is tired of chasing after the Natsu Dragneel at this point. We would like you to hand him over immediately," The captain said.

"You know, if I hand him over, he'll escape at one point anyways. Though, I have no intention of handing the boy over to the council, he's done nothing wrong," Makarov said quite darkly.

Many eyes watched as the two spoke to eachother.

"He has a very dangerous magic that might kill us all off. The Magic Council would like to get rid of him now and be done with it," The captain replied, trying to reason.

"He has very good control of his magic, if you ask me. There is no reason to get rid of him," Makarov argued.

"You have no right to argue against what the Magic Council would like to do. I demand that you hand him over now!" The captain raised his voice which caused many to get angry.

"He has a goal and I would like him to fulfill that goal. Plus, he has done so much for the council! He got rid of the R-system; he helped wipe out Oracian Sies and Grimoire Heart, also, he got rid of Tartaros and Zeref! What has Natsu done not to help? Yes, he's destroyed many towns, but Natsu is loyal and has decided that he will not use his magic against citizens and friends, only against enemies," Makarov was now outraged.

The captain backed away from the angered guild master. "You'll regret going against the Magic Council!" He warned as he ran.

"We regret nothing! If you want Natsu, then you go through the rest of his family!" Makarov called after him.

As the captain went past Team Natsu, Gray said, "You'll regret going against Fairy Tail and Natsu's friends."

The captain seemed to jump in fright and quickened his pace out of the guild.

The next day, Natsu was back on his feet. His team explained what had happened yesterday and Natsu shrugged. "They're only a little tougher than the Royal Army. Though, not by much," Natsu told them.

Gray and Erza gave him a questioning look. "Remember? We had to save Lucy at the Grand Magic Games? We went against the Royal Army there," Natsu tried to get them to remember.

Then, they both nodded, remembering that day.

"We still might get attacked by the Magic Council though," Lucy sighed.

"It's better than having Natsu-san getting killed," Wendy reasoned.

"We might all get killed by the council though!" Lucy cried out.

"Exactly how many enemies have you been through?" Gray asked.

"Well…" Lucy trailed off.

"You survived them all. The Magic Council is no different," Natsu smiled.

"You guys were with me then," Lucy argued.

"And we'll be with you when going against the Magic Council! You survived Zeref for Mavis' sake!" Erza told her.

"Fine, I give," Lucy sighed.

"The Magic Council won't even do much damage. We'll do the most of the damage," Gray smiled.

The rest nodded in agreement.

* * *

**As I said in the beginning, I could have picked many alternative paths for this chapter, but I decided that I would do an arguement. If you haven't read the new Fairy Tail chapter, you better! My hypothesis of what might happen was correct! If you aren't caught up in the manga, then start reading from chapter 300, though, I won't give any spoilers unless you PM me to discuss what's happened in the manga. Other than that, hope you really did enjoy the chapter and I enjoy reading all reviews! Well, as always, follow, favorite, and review if you enjoyed! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
